


Epiphany Cafe

by btswithab



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Barista Kim Seokjin | Jin, Barista Park Jimin (BTS), Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Dance Instructor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, F/M, Highschool Student HueningKai, Highschool Student Kang Taehyun, M/M, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Producer Kim Namjoon | RM, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Rich Choi Beomgyu, Switch Jeon Jungkook, Switch Kim Taehyung | V, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, University Student Choi Soobin, University Student Jeon Jungkook, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btswithab/pseuds/btswithab
Summary: AU in which Seokjin owns a cafe that serves as the hanging spot for his friends, his brother, and his brother’s friends. He’s been doing a pretty good job at running a cafe all while raising his brother and having an existential crisis of him maybe possibly being in love with his childhood best friend, producer Min Yoongi. He may not be sure of how good he’s doing at all other aspects of his life, but at least he can say he runs a cafe successfully.(My attempt at a cafe/slice of life au involving BTS and TXT in their respective ages.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 24





	Epiphany Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic and I'm really excited! I'm writing this with a drama-like concept in mind. There's a bunch of sub stories and problems amongst all the characters that I have planned and I'm excited to see how they'll play out. :)

Kim Seokjin

  * 25 years old
  * Owner of Epiphany Cafe
  * Older brother of Soobin and has been his guardian since their parents died 5 years ago
  * Has been best friends with Yoongi since they were in Middle School
  * Insecure about how he's been raising Soobin
  * Dropped out of college to take over his parents' cafe when he was 20



Min Yoongi

  * 24 years old
  * Producer at BigHit Entertainment
  * Hopelessly in love with Seokjin but refuses to say anything
  * Met Namjoon, Hoseok, and Jungkook in college; introduced them to Seokjin
  * Wants to do more music but is stuck producing for K-Pop groups



Jung Hoseok

  * 23 years old
  * Dance Instructor at a random dance studio
  * Saving up to open his own dance studio with Jimin
  * Has been dating HueningKai's sister since his first year in college
  * Met Yoongi, and eventually Seokjin, through Namjoon



Kim Namjoon

  * 23 years old
  * Producer at Bighit Entertainment
  * Best Friends with Hoseok since Highschool
  * Would rent a studio with Yoongi often in college, Hoseok would sometimes join
  * Is very private about his love life



Park Jimin

  * 22 years old
  * Will be graduating from Seoul University very soon
  * Captain of Seoul U's Dance team
  * Works part-time at Epiphany Cafe
  * Works part-time at the same dance studio as Hoseok
  * Extremely busy because he's trying to save up to open the studio with Hoseok as soon as he graduates



Kim Taehyung

  * 22 years old
  * Senior at Seoul University, majoring in Fashion and Design
  * Works part-time as a model
  * Designs clothes and looks that he forces his friends to model for him
  * Has been Jimin's best friend/soulmate since they first met in the 2nd grade 



Jeon Jungkook

  * 21 years old
  * Junior at Seoul University, Art major
  * Briefly dated Jimin in highschool
  * Met Yoongi in college after he accidentally signed up for an advanced music production class meant for Seniors when he was a Freshman
  * Began following Yoongi and eventually introduced him to Jimin and Taehyung
  * May or may not have a crush on Taehyung



Kim Soobin

  * 18 years old
  * 3rd year High School Senior at Seoul High School
  * Works part time at Epiphany cafe after school; has been working there since he was 14
  * Really good friends with Beomgyu, Taehyun, and HueningKai



Choi Yeonjun

  * 19 years old
  * 1st year at Seoul University, Dance Major
  * Member of the Dance team
  * Frequently goes to Epiphany Cafe because of the student discount they offer (and totally not because of the tall barista that blushes whenever he takes his order)



Choi Beomgyu

  * 18 years old
  * 3rd year High School Senior at Seoul High School
  * Comes from a rich family
  * Has been Soobin's best friend since Kindergarten
  * Extremely stressed about college entrance exams



Jeon Taehyun

  * 17 years old
  * 2nd year High School student at Seoul High School
  * Jungkook's little brother
  * Met Soobin, Beomgyu and the others after Jungkook asked Seokjin to hire him two years ago
  * Has been friends with HueningKai since he first entered highschool 



HueningKai Kamal

  * 17 years old
  * 2nd year High School student at Seoul High School
  * Became friends with Taehyun after Taehyun asked to sit with him in lunch on their first day of highschool
  * Became good friends with Beomgyu and Soobin since Taehyun introduced them when he started working at the cafe
  * Always in everyone's business, but they don't mind



**Author's Note:**

> I'll try my best to upload the actual first chapter either tomorrow or sometime this week. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
